<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hanggang dito by svtfiloficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766341">hanggang dito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest'>svtfiloficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, drunk, friends - Freeform, moderate profanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kung saan inilista ni Soonyoung at Seokmin kung bakit hindi sila pwede. Hindi ba talaga?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>PROMPT:</b> LOMI104<br/><b>OPM:</b> Hindi Tayo Pwede - The Juans<br/><b>Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.) </b> Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. </p><p><b>Note ni Otor:</b> I wrote this while listening to Seokmin's song covers and DAY6 songs. You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEOKMIN</p>
<p>“Seokmin, hoy, ilang oras na sa’yo ‘yong tagay,” pabirong sabi ni Mingyu.</p>
<p>“’Di mo sinasagot tanong namin, eh,” dagdag ni Jeonghan.</p>
<p>Nanatili lang sa mga kamay ni Seokmin ang maliit na baso na may lamang alak. Naglalaro kasi sila ng <em>Truth or Drink</em>, at sa kamalas-malasan, pinagtutulungan pa siya ng matalik niyang kaibigan. Hindi niya alam kung bakit namamawis siya dahil ba na lasing siya o dahil sa tanong na naghihintay sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Bakit ba hindi na lang kayo ni Soonyoung?” pagu-ulit na tanong ni Jeonghan.</p>
<p>Ilang beses na niyang narinig ‘yong tanong na ‘yan pero bakit hindi niya mabigyan ito ng kasagutan? Tuwing itatanong sila ng kanilang mga kaibigan, iiwas sila ng tingin kasabay ang pag-iwas sa tanong. Hindi niya alam kung natatakot ba siya sa maiisagot niya o natatakot siya sa sasabihin ng taong tinutukoy nila.</p>
<p>Nalipat ang tingin niya sa tinutukoy ng tanong nila. Si Soonyoung, wala na sa sarili, at halatang tinamaan na ng <em>gin</em>. Pangiti-ngiti na lamang ito at kaunting bubungisngis, pagewang-gewang na rin ang katawan nito.</p>
<p>Bakit ba nasa harapan ni Seokmin si Soonyoung? Natatakot si Seokmin na makita nito ang reaksyon sa tanong.</p>
<p>Imbes na si Seokmin ang sumagot, may binitawang mga salita si Soonyoung, “Hindi nga kasi, alam niyo bakit?”</p>
<p>“Ha? Ano?”</p>
<p>“Bakit… Kasi… Una sa lahat, <strong>magkaibigan kami</strong>, hindi ba ang pangit n’on?”</p>
<p>Anong pangit doon? Masama bang maging magkaibigan muna bago maging magka-ibigan? Wala namang mali, hindi ba? Saka, mas maganda nga kung pamilyar na kayo sa isa’t isa… Ano bang ginagawa mo Seokmin? Kahit anong tanggi mo sa rason niya, kung magkaibigan lang, hanggang doon na lang kayo.</p>
<p>Ngumiti siya pero kasabay no’n ang pagyuko niya. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa baso. Gusto na lamang niyang tumayo at iwan silang lahat. Pero, kahit lasing si Soonyoung, maalala niya ito. Kapag tinanong siya, kung bakit ganoon ang inasta niya, anong isasagot niya? Na gusto niya ang binata?</p>
<p>Hindi nga pwedeng maging kami.</p>
<p>“Saka, pangalawa<strong>, hindi ako ang para kay Seokmin, kasi gago ako</strong>,” dagdag na raso ni Soonyoung.</p>
<p>Buti alam mo, galit na sabi sa isipan ni Seokmin. Gago si Soonyoung sa napakaraming dahilan. Ginagawa lahat ni Seokmin para sa kaibigan, kahit mapagod siya, kahit gumastos siya nang malaki, makita niya lang ang ngiti sa mga labi sa binata. Ang gago nito kasi alam nito na malandi siya at ilang beses niyang nilalandi si Seokmin pero ano? Magkaibigan lang sila. Napaka-gago nito dahil laging umaasa si Seokmin na darating ito, pero lagi siyang pinaghihintay sa wala. Napakaraming rason para iwan niya si Soonyoung sa pagkakaibigan, pero nakakahanap pa rin siyang rason para manatili.</p>
<p>Gago nga, sobra, pero mahal niya pa rin… nang sobra.</p>
<p>Ang tanga-tanga mo, Seokmin.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung, hindi naman ikaw ‘yong tinatanong,” pambabara ni Mingyu. Alam niyang tinititigan na siya ng kanyang mga kaibigan. Alam niyang nararamdaman nila na hindi siya okay. Nahihirapan na rin siyang magpanggap. Kasalanan niyo ‘to, pero hindi naman nila kasalanan na ito ‘yong totoo.</p>
<p>“Itigil na kaya natin…” Hindi natapos ni Jeonghan ang sasabihin kasi biglang ininom ni Seokmin ang tagay. Iinom kasi dapat kung hindi makakasagot pero ininom niya ito para sa lakas ng loob. Kapag ba sinsagot niya ‘yong tanong, magigising na siya? Kapag ba sinasagot na niya, matatanggap na niya ang lahat at hindi na aasa?</p>
<p>“Pangatlo, <strong>hindi ko siya gusto</strong>,” sambit ni Seokmin.</p>
<p>Kasinungalingan. Tinik ata sa lalamunan ‘yong mga salitang binitawan niya. Naalis nga, pero ‘yong sakit, wala na sa lalamunan, kung hindi, nasa puso na niya. Kinagat niya ang mga labi para pigilan na umiyak. Ito na naman. Bakit ba hindi siya magaling magpanggap kapag nasasaktan? Dahil ba kapag sobra na, hindi na niya kinakaya? Gusto niya na lang sabihin na “Tama na.”.</p>
<p>“Pang-apat…” <strong>kasi iba ang mahal ni Soonyoung</strong>.</p>
<p>Hindi na siya okay. Hindi dahil sa alak, kung hindi sa katotohanan. Tila nagising na siya sa panaginip na magkakaroon ng sila. Kasi, kahit kalian, hindi talaga mangyayari.</p>
<p>Ang raming rason na kung bakit hindi sila pwede… wala bang ni-isang rason para maging pwede? Para mahalin ni Soonyoung si Seokmin?</p>
<p>Tangina, kahit naman hindi siya mahalin ni Soonyoung, alam niyang mamahalin pa rin niya ang binata, sa paraan na alam niya. Kahit hanggang kaibigan, kahit patago, isang tao pa rin naman ang mamahalin niya at hindi magbabago.</p>
<p>Natapos ang inuman sesyon nila. Akala ba ni Seokmin, kapag iinom, makakalimot? Bakit naalala niya ang lahat? ‘Yong pagpapanggap niya, ‘yong paghihirap niya, ‘yong paghihintay niya, ang katotohan, at ang sakit. Tila nag-iwan ito ng sugat na hindi na maghihilom. Hindi na kasi si Soonyoung lang ang gamot dito, at kailanman hindi magiging sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Hoy, tapos ka na ba magpahangin diyan?” bungad na tanong ni Jeonghan.</p>
<p>“Jeonghan, kalian kaya ako titigil no?” tanong ni Seokmin.</p>
<p>“Iba ka kasi magmahal, Seokmin. Napaka-puro. Magmamahal nang walang kapalit,” paliwanag na sabi ni Jeonghan.</p>
<p>Napangiti si Seokmin. Mahirap ba ‘yon? Gusto niya lang namang magmahal ng tao nang labis. ‘Yong okay lang sa kahit anong paraan, basta ang gusto niya ay sumaya ang taong minamahal niya.</p>
<p>Kahit hindi sa kanya ang taong ‘yon.</p>
<p>“Nasaan siya?” mahinang tanong ni Seokmin. Wala siyang binanggit na pangalan pero alam naman nila kung sino ang tinutukoy niya.</p>
<p>“Ayon, bagsak na ‘yong loko. Saan ka pupunta?” sagot nito.</p>
<p>Tumayo si Seokmin. “Kanino pa ba? Anong tingin ‘yan? Okay lang ako.”</p>
<p>“Seokmin, tama na.” Gusto niya ring tumigil. Kaso, ang baba-baba na ng inihulog niya.</p>
<p>“Ako na bahala. Kahit ako na lang ‘yong magmamahal sa aming dalawa,” sagot ni Seokmin.</p>
<p>At pumunta na siya sa lasing na si Soonyoung.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOONYOUNG</p>
<p>“Grabe, mahina ka pala, Soonyoung!” asar nina Mingyu.</p>
<p>Pinandilatan niya sila ng nagsisingkitan niyang mata. “Ha? Anong mahina?” Mabilisang nilagok ni Soonyoung ang alak na nasa maliit na baso. Kasama niya si Seokmin at ang mga kaibigan nito na si Jeonghan at Mingyu.</p>
<p>Nagkayayaan lang naman sila na iinom pero nakaka-dalawang kahon na ata sila ng bote. Ano, wala bang bukas ito?</p>
<p>Tiningnan ni Soonyoung si Seokmin. Tahimik ito. Parang ‘di si Seokmin. Siguro lasing na ito tulad niya. Umusad ang tagay hanggang mapunta ito kay Seokmin.</p>
<p>Kitang-kita ni Soonyoung ang panginginig ng kamay ni Seokmin. Puta, babagsak na ba ito?</p>
<p>“Ito na ang mahiwagang tanong,” nananantyang tanong ni Jeonghan. Parang may balak na naman itong isa.</p>
<p>“Bakit ba hindi na lang kayo ni Soonyoung?” pagtutuloy ni Jeonghan sa tanong.</p>
<p>Ito na naman sila.  </p>
<p>Lagpas na sa kamay kung maibibilang kung ilang beses na bai to natanong sa kanilang dalawa. Bakit ba ang kulit nila? Sa tagal naging magkaibigan ni Soonyoung si Seokmin, masaya na siya sa kung anong meron sila.</p>
<p>Hindi maintindihan ni Soonyoung ‘yong galaw na pinapakita ni Seokmin. Lasing na ba ito? Natatakot? Si Seokmin ‘yong tipo na madaling basahin pero ngayon, hindi niya alam.</p>
<p>Lasing na talaga ako.</p>
<p>“Hindi nga kasi pwede, alam niyo bakit?” sagot ko.</p>
<p>Hindi naman ako ‘yong tinatanong pero ‘yong tingin ni Seokmin na parang humihingi ng tulong. Natatawa na lamang si Soonyoung sa itsura nito at ‘yong paningin niya ay tila lumalabo na.</p>
<p>“Bakit… Kasi… Una sa lahat, <strong>magkaibigan kami</strong>, hindi ba ang pangit n’on?”</p>
<p>Totoo naman. Matagal na silang magkaibigan. Kung dati pa lang ay hihigit pa roon ang mararamdaman nila, bakit hindi nila sinubukan? Dahil ba sa hindi kasiguraduhan, sa takot? Ang sagot? Kasi hanggang doon lang talaga sila.</p>
<p>Si Seokmin, mabait siya. Higit pa sa salitang sobra. Tinanggap niya ‘yong ugali ni Soonyoung, lahat-lahat pati ang mga pagkukulang niya. Lagi siyang nandiyan para sa binata. Kasama lagi ni Soonyoung si Seokmin sa saya, lungkot, galit, at kung ano man. Hindi na nga sila mapaghiwalay pa. Kaya nga, bakit hindi pwede?</p>
<p>“Ha? Ano?”</p>
<p>Hindi pinansin ni Soonyoung ang mga tanong nina Mingyu. At nagpatuloy, “Saka, pangalawa, <strong>hindi ako ang para kay Seokmin, kasi gago ako.</strong>”</p>
<p>Ilang beses kong pinapaasa si Seokmin. Halimbawa, magkikita dapat sila pero hindi siya sisipot kasi bigla siyang tatawagin ng iba niyang kaibigan. Magpapabili lagi siya kay Seokmin ng mga bagay na gusto niya. Marami siyang ibang kaibigan kaya hindi lagi Seokmin ang nabibigyan niya ng prayoridad. Gayunpaman, si Seokmin, mananatili pa rin sa kanya.</p>
<p>Alam niyang may nararamdaman ng iba si Seokmin para sa kanya. Hindi lang dahil mabait si Seokmin kaya ito nananatili, alam niyang mahal siya nito nang higit pa sa kaibigan.</p>
<p>Hindi naman siya manhid. At madali ngang basahin si Seokmin.</p>
<p>Kaya nga nagkaroon siya ng iba. Si Jihoon. Noong una, laro lang. Gusto niya lang iparamdam na kaibigan lang talaga ang maibibigay niya kay Seokmin. Gusto niya iparamdam na hindi sila pwede.</p>
<p>Hindi naman mahirap mahalin si Seokmin. Pero, naniniwala siya na hindi siya ang taong nararapat para sa kanya. May iba diyan na hindi gago tulad niya. Ginagawa lang naman niya ang tama, kahit masakit, para kay Seokmin.</p>
<p>Ang gago-gago mo, Soonyoung.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung, hindi naman ikaw ‘yong tinatanong,” pambabara ni Mingyu. Nalipat ang tingin niya kay Seokmin. Hindi na mapinta ang mukha nito. Wala na ito sa sarili.</p>
<p>Patawad.</p>
<p>“Itigil na kaya natin…” Magsasalita na sana si Jeonghan nang biglang gumalaw si Seokmin at tumagay nang mabilisan, <em>one-shot</em> kumbaga.</p>
<p>Akala ko tapos na dahil nga kapag ininom mo ‘yong tagay, ibigsabihin, hindi mo sasagutin ‘yong tanong. Subalit, bumulong si Seokmin.</p>
<p>“Pangatlo, <strong>hindi ko siya gusto</strong>.”</p>
<p>Hindi makatingin sa kanya si Seokmin pero siya, nakapapasong titig ang ginawaran niya sa lalaki. Ang galling mo talaga, Lee Seokmin. Sasabihin mo na ayos lang kahit hindi, sasabihin mo na masaya ka kahit nalulumbay ka pala, at sasabihin mong hindi mo siya gusto dahil mahal mo siya.</p>
<p>Patawad, Seok. Hanggang ngayon, nasasaktan ka pa rin.</p>
<p>Gustong sabihin ni Soonyoung na, “Tama na.” Gusto na lamang niya matapos ‘tong inuman na ‘to kaysa matapos ‘yong pagkakaibigan niyang pinoprotektahan niya.</p>
<p>Bakit ganoon? Gusto lang naman niyang manatili sila sa tabi ng isa’t isa pero bakit parehas silang nasasaktan?</p>
<p>“Pang-apat…” Hindi na natapos ni Seokmin ang nais niyang sabihin.</p>
<p>Tangina, alam ni Seokmin, ang bumabagabag sa isip ni Soonyoung.</p>
<p>Alam ni Seokmin na hanggang ngayon, <strong>si Jihoon pa rin ang minahal at mamahalin niya</strong>. Ang laro-laro lang dati, siya pala, si Soonyoung, ang napaglaruan. Hindi naman mahirap mahalin si Jihoon. Pero, baka si Soonyoung ang mahirap mahalin para kay Jihoon. Napangiti na lamang nang pilit si Soonyoung. Tangina mo talaga, Soonyoung, ulit-ulit sambitin sa isip nito. Parehas kayong nasasaktan at nagpapanggap na ayos lang ang lahat pero parehas kayong alam ang sakit ng isa’t isa.</p>
<p>Patawad, kung sarili nga ni Soonyoung, hindi niya mailigtas sa pagkahulog, si Seokmin pa kaya?</p>
<p>Tumayo na si Seokmin at nagpaalam na magpapahangin muna. Sinundan na lamang niya ito ng tingin. Gusto na lamang niyang lumisan pero natatakot siyang ma-iwan mag-isa.</p>
<p>Babalik ka naman, Seok, hindi ba?</p>
<p>Nag-aktong lasing na lamang si Soonyoung at humiga. Napaka-bigat. Alam niyang nasasaktan na niya nang sobra si Seokmin at gusto na lamang niyang umalis. Pero, para saan pa ang sakit na nararamdaman nila ngayon, kung mawawala rin pala ang pagkakaibigan na tinatangi nila?</p>
<p>Simula noon, hanggang ngayon, gago pa rin si Soonyoung.</p>
<p>Kinuha niya ‘yong <em>cellphone </em>at pinindot ang numero ng lalaking puno’t dulo ng lahat. Baka mailigtas ko pa si Seokmin sa sakit na nararamdaman naming ngayon. Alam niyang magsisisi siya sa gagawin niya dahil masasaktan na naman niya ang taong importante sa kanya.</p>
<p>At nagtipa ng isang mensahe na naglalaman:  “Jihoon, pwede ba tayo na lang ulit?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note ni Otor:</b> If ever you got to this point, I'm thankful! Thank you rin to the one who came up with this prompt. I'm sorry if it doesn't reach your expectations. I wrote this from scratch on the day of the deadline kasi. Nevertheless, I had fun writing this one! Masaya kasing manakit ng iba kahit sa pagsusulat lang. 'Di ko naman kaya in real life, ako lang nasasaktan! Charot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>